Jaystar's Dream/Chapter 5
Jaywing was sharing a piece of prey with Clearpelt as the Clan hustled about. It had been many moons since Flamestar threatened NightClan, and Cinderpaw was almost a warrior. "How's life as Clan deputy going?" he asked his father. "I'm getting old. Darkstar says he couldn't have had a better deputy, but that's where he's wrong," the pale grey tom mewed. "I'm sure you're not that bad. I myself have seen how good you are," Jaywing reassured him. Clearpelt shrugged. Just then, a cry split the air. It was Amberpaw. "Cats attacking camp!" the tabby yowled. Darkstar quickly gathered some cats, and Clearpelt and Jaywing sprang up, ready to fight. At the lead of the cats was a massive ginger tom with blazing amber eyes. Flamestar. This was CloudClan. "Flamestar! Stop right there! Since when do you think you're allowed to trespass on NightClan territory? We're kin!" Darkstar yowled. "This will soon be my territory. And how exactly are we kin, mousebrain?" "Our Clans' founders were distant relatives!" Darkstar replied. "I know Cloud and Night were kin, but that was many, many seasons ago," the older tom replied. Then he turned to his Clan. "Attack!" he yowled. CloudClan rushed forward. Jaywing spotted Flamestar leaping at Darkstar. Just then, a cat jumped on top of him. "Get of me!" He shoved the heavy cat off him, and raced to help Darkstar. But it was too late. Darkstar had lost a life. Snarling, Jaywing faced Flamestar. "Why did you ever ''want to take over the Clans?" "None of your business, Jaykit, was it?" the CloudClan replied. Enraged, Jaywing leapt at Flamestar. He was soon joined by Darkstar, who had recovered. Flamestar managed to escape, and he signaled to his Clan to follow him home. "Good riddance to really bad crowfood," Jaywing spat. "I don't know why Flamestar wants so much power," Darkstar mewed. When they got back to camp, Clearpelt whispered something in Darkstar's ear. They seemed to be discussing something, then Darkstar nodded and jumped up onto the Tallrock. "Let all cats gather beneath the Tallrock!" he yowled. All of the NightClan cats turned to face their leader. Jaywing was glad to see none had anything more than a few scratches. "Clearpelt, is it your wish to give up the role of a deputy and go to join the warriors?" "It is," Clearpelt mewed. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us as deputy. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest after you retire to be an elder. Now, I will choose a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Jaywing," Darkstar announced. Jaywing stared in shock at the NightClan leader. "I never expected this," he mewed once the cheering had died down. "But I will serve Darkstar the best I can, and if I can be half the deputy Clearpelt was, I will be proud." "I'm sure you will be," Darkstar mewed. "Now, all of you, to your nests. You've had a long day." Jaywing padded towards his nest, thinking he had forgotten something. He overheard his mother and father talking. "Look at the sky, it's beautiful!" Windwhisper meowed. "Just like you," Clearpelt replied ''I've got a meeting with Skyheart later! I need to go to sleep - now! ''he remembered. He checked on Cinderpaw, the tabby was already asleep. Jaywing managed to go to sleep, because Ashclaw and Snakestrike were too tired from the battle to talk. As he drifted off to sleep, he was aware of cats talking around him, worry in their voices. ''I wonder what's wrong. Should I check on them. After all, I am their deputy . . . . Jaywing woke up in a meadow, in front of him stood Skyheart. Behind him was a pale grey she-cat with amber eyes. Her pelt looked like Skyheart's. "This is my daughter, Flowerheart. She will be helping us with your training today," Skyheart meowed. "Skyheart, can I ask you something?" Jaywing asked. "'Course!" "What's wrong with my Clanmates?" "Oh, Darkstar just has a cough. He'll be fine in a few days," the pale tom meowed. "Where are we going?" Jaywing didn't know why Skyheart didn't just start the training where they were. "Oh, I'm taking you to see someone," Skyheart replied. "Who?" Maybe Rowanstar. I miss him a lot. "You'll see when we get there," the ancient tom meowed. A black cat was talking to a tortoiseshell she-cat beside a pool of water. "So this is who you're training?" she asked Skyheart and Flowerheart. Flowerheart. nodded. Who is this cat? "Welcome to StarClan Jaywing," the black she-cat meowed. "My name is Blackpelt." This was the first medicine cat of my Clan! ''"It is an honour to meet you, Blackpelt," Jaywing mewed. "You are one of the first alive to meet me so long after my death," the healer meowed. "I only appear in the dreams of medicine cats and sometimes leaders if the Clans are desperate." "And there has been a long time since they were last 'desperate', is that right?" Jaywing mewed hopefully. Blackpelt's amber eyes were grave as she spoke. "They are desperate once more. The hearts of the medicine cats are crying out for guidance in this terrible era." "Let's train now, Jaywing. I'll show you this simple but powerful move." The tortoiseshell Jaywing had seen before got up. "I am Dappledpelt." Jaywing watched as the old warrior kicked her back legs as if she was running, and she nodded slowly, and Jaywing found he couldn't look away. Dappledpelt took advantage of Jaywing's trance and leapt at him. Luckily her claws were sheathed. Jaywing broke out of the trance, fighting back. "Now, try it on me," Blackpelt ordered. "This move is so powerful it works on StarClan and Dark Forest cats." Jaywing copied Dappledpelt, and Blackpelt was soon in a trance. Jaywing leapt at him and batted her softly. Blackpelt blinked and shook herself. "Good job. You're a fast learner." Jaywing practiced it on the other StarClan cats around him. ''This is really easy, ''he thought. "Keep up the good work Jaywing, soon you'll be able to defeat the threat if you teach your Clan this move. But don't teach them yet - not until we say so," Flowerheart mewed. "Yes. You will be able to defeat the threat," Skyheart meowed. "But careful - don't underestimate your enemies." "I won't," Jaywing promised. Leopardkit, a small StarClan kit who had been watching the training meowed, "The threat doesn't stand a chance!" "But - what is the threat that looms over the Clans?" Jaywing questioned. "Not ''over, Jaywing," Blackpelt meowed gravely. "The threat lies within the Clans." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Jaystar's Dream Category:Firespring's Fanfictions